Adventures in Cormyr
Circa 1150 A Cormyrian hero named Aranda Markelhay obtained a charter to build a keep at the portage of the Nentir Falls. She raised a simple tower at the site of Moonstone Keep and under its protection the town of Fallcrest began to grow. 1311 The wealthy Fieldman family sponsored the guild’s formation. Chapter 1351.1 1351 Uktar 5th You arrive at the Lower Quays of Fallcrest, on the eastern shore of the Wyverflow river, it is early evening about five bells late, an hour after sunset. Met by Guild Mage Ili Diamond. “These are the Lower Quays, this whole part of Fallcrest is referred to as Low Town, up there (Mage Sarath points up the 200’ cliffs to your left) is High Town. Low Town is mostly about trade, merchants and making goods, many tradesfolk and labourers live here, while High Town is where merchants and more affluent people live and all the civic buildings and temples are, and some pricier shops if your coin can stretch that far.” Mage Diamond leads you along stoned streets with lights provided by two ‘Light Runners’, youths paid to light people's way at night with pole-lanterns. She also has a Light spell on her staff. Behind you are several porters with your luggage. You pass through Low Town, past warehouses, smiths, traders and all the variety of a busy riverside trading town. Things are winding down as the cold, damp Uktar night takes hold. She takes you to the base of the high cliff where you begin the walk up the 200’ of steps. The steps zig-zag up the cliff-face to High Town. The porters lug everything up. The steps are 8’ wide with three ‘passing-steps’ on the way up, which are 20’ square platforms where people can rest and larger goods can pass each other. About 70’ up you pause at the first passing-step for breath and get a chance to look behind you out over the Low Town district. The Wyverflow river snakes away south along the west side of the town. To the south and west beyond the town wall you see woodlands and farms over rolling hills, while to the east lies a dense forest. “There are winches to the west of us to hoist lighter goods up the cliffs, but two hundred feet is too high for timber and ropes to hoist heavy goods. There has been a group of Gondsmen in town for the last few months petitioning to build some contraption to hoist everything up, but the Porters Guild is petitioning against them.” At the top of the steps you find the streets wider and stone-paved. The buildings are better made, being plastered and painted. Ili finally stops before a house…. Her home is modest on the outside but perfectly furnished inside with quality goods and lots of art and musical instruments. She has a friend, Brynmar Ulassil, who is a master lute maker in Fallcrest hence the fine instruments in her house. Ili has two spare rooms for you for the tonight and tomorrow night as your town house is not quite ready. It is owned by Brynmar. The Crown will pay your rent. You can choose to cook for yourselves there or, by arrangement with Maddock the Guild cook, you can eat at the Guild Tower. You will be formally introduced at the guild tomorrow morning. Items discussed at dinner with Mage Diamond: * Keep an eye on traveling wizards. * Be aware of Sembian and Zhentarim spies * Ensure adventurers have valid charters * Keep the peace * Uphold Cormyrian laws * Fallcrest has a healthy rivalry with Wheloon, further north up the Wyverflow River. * There are shrines just outside the guild tower to Mystra and Azuth. * There is a new Temple being built for Mystra, we hope it will be consecrated next year. This is after a traveling priest had a vision here three years ago from her avatar and was requested to build a temple. Not everyone in the city is happy about it. Most notably the High Priest of Lathander, but no one is quite sure why. ' 1351 Uktar 6th' Breakfast at Mage Diamond’s house then travel to guild by carriage. On the way Mage Ili Diamonds stops at Brynmar Ulassil’s lute shop, the half-elf master-crafter of stringed musical instruments. You can find his wares in the Royal Court no less (or so Brynmar claims). Fern likes a particular mandora 03% 100gp. Buys it. Nice case too. Then he checks on San at the Fallcrest Stables. As you travel in the carriage over the narrow connecting bridge, she explains… “ The Guild Tower is officially called The Tower Arcana, but these days few use that name in conversation. It’s position out on this precipice makes it the most defensible point in the city.”